Usuario discusión:Yoh.:.
¡Bienvenido! Hola Yoh.:.. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Historias,Novelas,y más como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Historias,Novelas,y más" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sannse ok te ayudo hola =3 escribeme 01:47 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey kevin Ya tengo 50 ediciones me podrias hacer administrador (Soy Totodile7 Carlos PD:Quieres que seamos amigos?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 11:25 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Kevin Ayer cerraste sesion de rrepente paso algo? Claro! Acepto estar en esta wiki :3[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'En el nombre de la Luna,']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Te castigaré!']] 01:04 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro =DBrayan 01:28 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Puedo crear un proyecto? Te prepongo crear un proyecto de caras MM, si me das el permiso... Brayan 01:31 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno Aún no e hecho el proyecto, estoy haciendo este: Ayuda:Lista de Entrenadores Brayan 01:57 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Tengo como 90 ediciones Brayan 03:01 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias =D Brayan 03:15 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola he visto que ya as hecho un poroyecto n_n e subido unas pocas imagenes mas luego siguo poniendo--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 10:48 8 dic 2010 (UTC) hola No tengo quejas solo dudas e_e puedo hacer audiciones para mi futura novela ? Uchiha!!! Que? Flojera a poner mi firma a color xD 00:04 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro ^_^ Claro que podemos ser amigos,y no me conecto nunca mucho al msn,pero te agregaré igual n_n El mio es ccs_lstar2@hotmail.com...[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'En el nombre de la Luna,']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Te castigaré!']] 00:41 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Visita Visita mi wiki: http://es.pokenovelassiteweb.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Poke_Novelas http://es.pokenovelassiteweb.wikia.com/wiki/ hice publicidad a la tuya poniendola en Links =D Oye Puedo nominarte como usuario destacado o no porque eres el creador--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 13:19 9 dic 2010 (UTC) PD:Gracias por comentar en mi novela. Etto... En Ink Diary,podría volverme malo cerca de la mitad de la historia,y luego vuelva a ser bueno cerca del fin de la historia?Ponme a Poochyena[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'En el nombre de la Luna,']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Te castigaré!']] 21:33 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Y,sabes,podrías hacer la historia estilo AvatarFic...[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'En el nombre de la Luna,']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Te castigaré!']] 21:10 10 dic 2010 (UTC) como haces esta imagen archivo:Anime.jpg soy alex solo que todavía no inicie sesión u.uU Entonces... Aquí tienes:Archivo:TakeruFace.pngy...puedo aparecer en tu novela de YuGiOh?[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'En el nombre de la Luna,']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Te castigaré!']] 18:55 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Una duda Aun asi aqui salgo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores por que me gustaria *-* yo Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La gran adri :3♪♠Archivo:Eevee_navidad_mini.gif♣♥Felices fiestas♥♣30px♦♫No dejes de participar♫♦Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 21:15 12 dic 2010 (UTC) jajajjaja Es que la de spheal va a tratar de cosas que me han pasado por eso dice basado en hechos reales y si me gusta yu-gi-oh en especial GX Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La gran adri :3♪♠Archivo:Eevee_navidad_mini.gif♣♥Felices fiestas♥♣30px♦♫No dejes de participar♫♦Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 21:14 12 dic 2010 (UTC) X3 siempre mu gusto yu-gi-oh *-* era tan fantastico tengo hasta cartas desde la primera generacion a la ultima y como puedo ayudarlos yo Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La gran adri :3♪♠Archivo:Eevee_navidad_mini.gif♣♥Felices fiestas♥♣30px♦♫No dejes de participar♫♦Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 21:20 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya se como empezar a ayudar ;) Voy a empezar por crear los sprites yu-gi-oh GX de cada dormitorio osea cada persona que se una a algun dormitorio crearle el sprite *-* crees que es una buena idea¿? yo Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La gran adri :3♪♠Archivo:Eevee_navidad_mini.gif♣♥Felices fiestas♥♣30px♦♫No dejes de participar♫♦Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 18:20 13 dic 2010 (UTC) OMG hola Jaden te quero decir que inaugure unos premios los premios Premios OMG's son como los LOL's pero estos son de aquí que te parece??? hola =3 escribeme 15:55 15 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: es parte del proyecto diverción ya ya esta archivo:Pájaro azul para Jaden sin fondo.png no me salió muy bien porque era una archivo .jpg hola =3 escribeme 16:35 15 dic 2010 (UTC) PNG . png es el mejor. .Jpg son todas las imagenes de google y tiene mala definición poreso es que las puntas de las alas se borraron al quietarle el fondo hola =3 escribeme 16:44 15 dic 2010 (UTC) esque el que hice ya lo cambié a .png es todo lo que se puede hacer =/ pero bueno espero que te guste no hay caso con las imagenes google por eso las odio y casi siempre hago mis propias imagenes =/ a y si quieres otra cosa sin fondo dime es cuestión de segundos quitarle el fonod n_n hola =3 escribeme 16:53 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Paint.Net ese programa es muy bueno n_n'hola =3 escribeme' 17:11 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya hize mi primer encargo ;D Le di a Alex su sprite GX por estar en el dormitorio slifer rojo ;) Archivo:Alex_version_yu_gi_oh_gx_slifer_rojo.png yo Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La gran adri :3♪♠Archivo:Eevee_navidad_mini.gif♣♥Felices fiestas♥♣30px♦♫No dejes de participar♫♦Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 17:40 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Dime... Dime que debo hacer para ser administradora y hare lo posible ;D yo Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La gran adri :3♪♠Archivo:Eevee_navidad_mini.gif♣♥Felices fiestas♥♣30px♦♫No dejes de participar♫♦Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 21:48 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye podria... Oye podria ser la lider del dormitorio amarillo? Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La gran adri :3♪♠Archivo:Eevee_navidad_mini.gif♣♥Felices fiestas♥♣30px♦♫No dejes de participar♫♦Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 22:44 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Una cosa cuando acaba el plazo de la votacion al usuario destacado--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 16:03 19 dic 2010 (UTC) :D me voy a unir xD oh y vi que sali en tu novela gracias xD JA 19:18 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Spammer D: (?) Maldito spammer, me has traido aqui por las malas, te las veras con Karpador (?). Hahaha creo que con eso queda claro quien soy no? Seee, si te recuerdo Kev, y me parecio interesante la wikia, tal vez haga una historia pronto, porque justo ahora estoy de vacaciones :D. Lo que me recuerda que.....tambien tengo nuevo msn (elite4alex@hotmail.com) y ya te agregue. Bueno nos vemos luego, Bye. Lord Of All Karpadors, King of the "(?)"´s :D Saludos